Numb
by MagickBeing
Summary: Draco debates suicide until one Harry Potter, the root of his problems, stops him. [Oneshot.][Slash.][For Alex's Fluff Writing Contest.][Angst with semi-happy ending.]


**Numb **  
(1/1)   
By Shannon  
A.K.A. MagickBeing   
  
Light emitted from the moon and onto the grounds of Hogwarts, making it appear as if the ground were littered with fallen stars instead of fresh snow. The gothic windows of the castle flickered with the reflection of the moon, almost as if they weren't windows at all, but instead eyes that were watching his every move.   
  
He sighed, flicking a few strands of blond hair from his eyes, and tightened his cloak around his shoulders. He knew he was freezing, but after one is out in the cold for so long, it doesn't actually _feel _cold. It just feels numb, and numb he was. Yawning, he closed his eyes, the harsh wind whipping at his face. He barely noticed he could feel it. A single tear streamed down his cheek, and unaware to him, someone a mere meter or two away, watched it drop to his scarf.   
  
They cleared their throat softly, "Malfoy?"   
  
His eyes darted open, and without looking, he knew who the trespasser was. His grip tightened around the cold metal in his left hand.   
  
Angrily he spat, "What is it, Potter?"   
  
The raven-haired-gryffindor took a step closer to him, the fresh snow packing under the sudden weight, "Are you okay?"   
  
Draco laughed bitterly, "I'm peachy, Potter, just _peachy_."   
  
"Not like I care or anything, but seriously Malfoy, are you okay?"   
  
Through gritted teeth he said, "I don't need saving Potter. So sod off."   
  
"Mm-hmm, and I suppose the knife is for mere decoration?"  
  
His voice softened of all emotion and again he said, "Sod off."  
  
"No," Said Harry firmly. He paused, continuing with, "Now what can be so bad for the Slytherin Prince to want to end it all?"   
  
"I've said it before Potter, sod off."   
  
"And I've said it before Malfoy, no. Now come on, you're coming inside." He took another step towards the Slytherin, "Don't make me force you."  
  
Draco didn't move, not once looking at Harry, but instead softly said, "I'd like to see you try, Potter."   
  
He gave an exasperated sigh and waved his hands around for emphasis, "Come on Malfoy! Your life can't be _that_ bad, and hell if I'm going to watch another person die and know I did nothing about it."  
  
"You don't know _anything _about life, Potter. You're lucky."  
  
He snorted, "Yes, and I suppose it was luck that made me watch my parents die, right?"   
  
"At least someone loved you enough to protect you."  
  
"What are you on about, Malfoy?"   
  
He closed his eyes, sighing, "Never mind, Potter. Just go away."  
  
"We've went through this already Malfoy. No. Now come on, I'm not going to freeze my arse off anymore for you. You're coming inside."  
  
"No I'm not."   
  
"Then at least tell me why."   
  
"Because--" He swallowed, "Because I'm not my father."  
  
"Thank god for that."   
  
He opened his eyes, looking at the lake and harshly said, "Belt it Potter!"   
  
Draco could hear Harry shift his weight. Softly the boy asked, "Is that really what's bugging you?"   
  
He didn't reply, but instead twirled the knife he held delicately in his long fingers, watching as the moon reflected on the glinting blade.  
  
"Is it?"   
  
"Stop pestering me Potter. This conversation is finished."  
  
"Trying that again, eh Malfoy? I've said it before, and I won't say it again-- No."   
  
Draco's jaw clenched and he turned, stepping towards Harry, his voice rising and the knife raised, "You really want to know what's bothering me then, Potter? Do you _really_ want to know?" Meekly, Harry nodded, his eyes widened at the sudden outburst, and watching the blade carefully. "You! You're bothering me!"   
  
His eyes moved from the blade to Draco's face and he softly asked, "Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the one thing I can't have! The one person I know will never care! And I hate you for that." His voice softened, and he suddenly realized what he had just said. He swallowed, another tear sliding down his cheek, his eyes meeting Harry's.   
"And I hate you for that. I_ hate_ you."  
  
Harry knitted his brows together, "Wh.. What?"   
  
Draco scowled, breaking eye contact by turning, "You heard me Potter."   
  
"You.. I.."   
  
Draco closed his eyes, another tear falling, and whispered to himself more then to Harry, "I can't have you-- You don't care, and I hate you for it."   
  
Neither boy said anything. Suddenly, a hand touched Draco's cheek, brushing away a stray tear. He opened his eyes, his gaze landing on Harry Potter. They were so close, he could feel the raven-haired-boy's breath on his skin. They stared at each other for a long while, neither wanting to break the eye contact.   
  
Harry's hand dropped and he sighed, softly saying, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Malfoy."   
  
His lips ghosted Draco's and Draco found himself moving closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Draco closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as the Gryffindor slid an arm around his waist. When Harry pulled away, the wind whipped Draco's face and the cold settled around his shoulders. Neither boy moved, the intense stare forming again, and Draco couldn't help but smile. Even though he was suddenly freezing, even though he was disobeying everything his father ever told him, he smiled, for no longer was he numb.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Obviously a oneshot, I wrote it for Alex's fluff writing contest, round one-- Take any HP couple and write some short fluff. I don't know how fluffy it is, but oh well. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but it would make me feel all fuzzy inside if you did. lol.


End file.
